Tú y yo, siempre
by Avengirl
Summary: Pequeños recuerdos de la vida de los hermanos Fili y Kili. De cómo siempre han sido el uno para el otro aunque no lo supiesen. Slash, Durincest. ¡Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos dos no me pertenecen, y todo lo que reconozcáis no es de mi propiedad, si no de la de Tolkien. No hay ánimo de lucro en esto, si no únicamente deseos de que pasen un buen rato y sueñen con estos dos perfectos hombretones. Un beso y disfruten (:

* * *

~Demasiado pequeño para ti~

-Tío Thorin me va a matar...Me va a matar...- Un pequeño chiquillo, casi adolescente, de cabellos oscuros contenía a duras penas las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse sobre su rostro. Y es que Kili, sobrino del gran Thorin Escudo de Roble, tenía varias razones de peso para estar así de angustiado. La primera de ellas, era que había desobedecido una orden directa de su tío, entrando en la sala de armas aun sabiendo que lo tenía prohibido. La segunda, había sido romper una de las hachas de guerra que su tío guardaba celosamente en la enorme y acorazada sala. Había intentado cogerla para entrenar con ella y así poder ser como su hermano mayor Fili y como el tío Thorin, pero la maldita arma se le cayó al suelo por lo pesada que era, acabando con el mango partido en dos debido a la caída. Solo se le ocurría una solución. Una solución algo cobarde, pero era una solución al fin y al cabo. Pedirle ayuda a su hermano Fili. A si pues, salió como un torbellino de la sala de armas, intentando pasar desapercibido, en busca de su hermano, rezando por no encontrarse a su tío o alguno de sus amigos por el camino. Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermano entró sin llamar si quiera, como tenía acostumbrado, dado que la confianza con su hermano era total. Pero aquella vez debió llamar primero, pues no se esperaba lo que vería allí dentro. Su hermano estaba tumbado en su cama, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Nada muy raro dado que de normal, en verano, Fili dormía con el pecho descubierto, pero no fue eso lo que le hizo pararse en seco, con los ojos como platos. No, fue el ver al chico, también semidesnudo que acariciaba el pecho de su hermano con ambas manos, sentado a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Fili.

-¿Kili? -su hermano, al verlo, separó al chico de su lado y se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta él. Al ver las marcas de las lágrimas en el rostro del pequeño el rubio se preocupó. -¿Has estado llorando?

-Her-hermano...Yo...-el pequeño tartamudeó, aun en estado de shock por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? -el rostro de Fili se endureció con el simple hecho de pensar que alguien había osado tocar a su pequeño Kili.

-No, es que...Entré en la sala de armas...-el moreno no pudo contener las lágrimas. -Lo siento, yo no quería romperla, fue un accidente...El tío Thorin me va a matar. -el rubio se relajó levemente, incluso se permitió reír un poco.

-Tranquilo hermano, no dejaré que el tío Thorin te haga nada. ¿Que rompiste? - el mayor de los hermanos colocó su mano sobre el liso cabello del menor, revolviéndolo.

-El...El hacha, el hacha de piedra, la de las ru-runas en los laterales. -el mayor frunció el ceño. Esa era una de las armas más apreciadas de su tío, por lo que encubrir a su hermano le iba a costar muy caro. No quería ni pensar en la reprimenda que le echaría el gruñón de su tío, pero valía la pena por proteger a su hermanito.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo.-el pequeño le abrazó con fuerza, aun gimoteando un poco. El mayor le limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano con cariño.

-Gracias hermano. -el pequeño Kili se separó del rubio. -Por cierto, ¿quién es...?-ladeó su cuerpo hasta poder ver tras su hermano, para poder observar al muchacho moreno que los miraba desde la cama de su hermano.

-Cuando seas mayor te lo contaré Kili. -le dijo el mayor, empujándolo suavemente fuera de su habitación.

-Pero Fili, yo ya soy ma...

-Adiós, Kili, luego nos vemos.

Y lo último que vio el mayor fue el gracioso mohín que el menor hizo. Lo último que vio el pequeño fue la divertida sonrisa de su hermano mayor.

Definitivamente, a Kili, el moreno que entretenía a su hermano mayor, no le caería nunca bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos dos no me pertenecen, y todo lo que reconozcais no es de mi propiedad, si no de la de Tolkien. No hay ánimo de lucro en esto, si no únicamente deseos de que pasen un buen rato y sueñen con estos dos perfectos hombretones. Un beso y disfruten (:

* * *

~Mi entrenador favorito~

Kili, el menor de los sobrinos del grandioso Thorin Escudo de Roble, se echó a la fresca hierba bajo la sombra de un enorme roble, uno de los numerosos árboles que poblaban el campo de entrenamiento. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, intentando sofocar el calor que el duro entrenamiento y el abrasador sol le habían provocado. Si seguía a ese ritmo, no necesitaría ir a la guerra para morir, ¡moriría allí mismo! Desde hacía varias semanas, el amigo de su tío, y compañero en la batalla, el maestro Dawlin, lo estaba entrenando, para sacar de él el guerrero que debería ser. Pero...Las cosas no estaban yendo demasiado bien que digamos. Sí, era rápido, ágil y valiente...Pero en lo referido a la fuerza...No era capaz de soportar mucho tiempo el peso de las enormes armas de combate que Dawlin le enseñaba a usar. Éste le recriminaba una y otra vez que no era incapacidad, si no vagueza, que el chico no se esforzaba lo suficiente. Y eso si que Kili no podía soportarlo, porque él siempre daba el 110 % de sí mismo para poder llegar a ser tan bueno como su hermano o su tío. Más de una vez había vuelto a su habitación después de un entrenamiento malhumorado, murmurando tales cosas como, demasiado flacucho, solo un crío, Dwalin esto, Dwalin aquello... Y su hermano, que lo conocía demasiado bien, se había percatado de ello. Por lo que tenía a dos pesados encima suyo todo el día. Por un lado a su maestro Dwalin, exigiéndole mayor rendimiento en sus entrenamientos y por el otro lado a su hermano Fili, que se empeñaba en contradecir a su tutor. "_Más vale maña, que fuerza, Kili. Si no eres fuerte, se veloz e inteligente" _le había dicho una vez su hermano. Por lo que Kili se mantenía siempre en un eterno dilema. ¿A quién hacer caso?

Y ahí estaba ahora, bajo el árbol, finalizado ya el entrenamiento, intentando reponer energías a duras penas. Se quitó la coraza de metal que lo protegía de los ataques de su maestro y la echó a un lado, sintiéndose liberado. También se deshizo de su camisa, algo sudada debido al esfuerzo. Una vez más cómodo volvió a tumbarse sobre la hierba, sintiendo como su frescor lo llenaba. Pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues al poco rato sintió como alguien pateaba su pie, intentando despertarlo.

-Nghnmf...-murmuró sin abrir los ojos. Era su maldito descanso joder. ¿Es que no podía disfrutar de un respiro?

-¿Tan agotado estás que piensas perderte el espectáculo de admirar la belleza de mi rostro, Kili?-el susodicho sonrió al escuchar a su hermano, el cual se sentó a su lado. Escuchó varios ruidos metálicos chocar contra la hierba, por lo que supuso que su hermano portaba algo.

-Como sigas así, acabarás convirtiéndote en un estúpido elfo, con todo eso de la belleza y esas cursiladas. -murmuró Kili, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Un elfo?¡Jamás! Bien sabes que por mis venas nunca correrá una sola gota de sangre élfica.-rebatió el rubio. El más pequeño sonrió aún más. Que fácil era picar a su hermano.

-No todos pensarían eso...Eres demasiado guapo para ser un enano. -¿Había dicho eso? ¿Pero que coño le pasaba? Definitivamente, tanto golpe y tanto calor le habían afectado a la cabeza.

-Hm, dijo el que casi parece una chica...-Uh, eso habia sido un golpe demasiado bajo incluso para su hermano.

-No me lo recuerdes...Ya tengo bastante con que Dwalin se pase el día repitiéndomelo una y otra vez. El rubio miró a su hermano menor, arrepentido de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Por eso he venido a ayudarte. Dwalin no tiene ni idea de lo que hace. Pero por suerte para tí, yo si.

Esta vez el menor de los hermanos se permitió abrir los ojos para mirar a su compañero con una ceja alzada. El otro mientras tanto de había girado, recogiendo las cosas que con anterioridad había dejado tiradas a su lado. Le lanzó un arco y un carcaj repleto de flechas al moreno, el cual los agarró sin saber que hacer con ellos.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Con esto? -el rubio se levantó asintiendo, ofreciéndole la mano para incorporarlo también. Una vez en pie, el mayor le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No eres muy fuerte que digamos,Kili. Bastante en lo referido a cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no como para portar un hacha de guerra.-el moreno frunció el ceño.

-¿En esto consiste tu ayuda? ¿En echarme en cara mis defectos?

-Calla pequeño, y escucha. Pero tienes una gran ventaja que los demás no tenemos. Velocidad y agilidad. No tendrás fuerza bruta, pero tu cerebro no es un nido de pájaros como el de la mayoría.

-¿Me estás intentando llamar listo?

-Sí, pero no te acostumbres.- murmuró el rubio mientras empezaba a quitarse capas de ropa hasta quedar al igual que Kili, únicamente con los pantalones y las botas.

-Vale, ¿y saber todo eso para qué me sirve? -Kili realmente seguía sin comprender nada. Además, que su hermano estuviese desnudo de cintura para arriba tampoco ayudaba. ¿Pero qué coño acababa de pensar? Sí, su cerebro estaba totalmente chamuscado ese día.

-¡Para cambiar de método! Si no te van las hachas, únete al arco. -dijo señalando eufórico el arma que su hermano se había cargado al hombro.

-No sé usarlo demasiado bien...-el pequeño arrugó la nariz.

-Por eso, querido hermano, contarás con mi ayuda. Yo te enseñaré. - dicho esto, el mayor se pegó a su hermano, cogiendo el arco y uniendo su pecho desnudo a la espalda del mayor.

-Bien, coge el arco así...-Fili colocó las manos de su hermano en los lugares indicados, mientras le hablaba en voz suave y baja al oído.

-¿Así?

-Perfecto princesa. Ahora...

-No me llames princesa.

-Pues presta atención, ¿quieres? -el echo de que el mayor rodease la cintura de Kili con su brazo, no mejoró las cosas para este. ¿Porqué narices se le pegaba tanto? ¡¿Es que no conocía el término de espacio personal?! Además, ¿Porque coño estaba pensando en lo agradable que era sentir la cálida piel de Fili contra su espalda? Algo no iba bien joder, no iba nada bien.

-Esto...Fili...

-Tsss, silencio niño. Ahora bien, fija un punto determinado y concéntrate en él. Por ejemplo...Ese árbol de allí. -Kili luchó con todas sus fuerzas por reprimir los escalofríos que le provocaban la grave voz de su hermano cerca de su oído, de su nuca y de su cuello. Un momento, ¿acababa de sentir los dedos de Fili por el pecho?

-He-hecho. -si seguía así, Kili estallaría de puro nerviosismo.

-Y ahora, simplemente, dispara, soltando la cuerda suavemente, pero con la firmeza justa. -Dicho y echo. La flecha atravesó el campo, cortando el aire, clavándose en el punto exacto en el que Kili se había fijado.

-¡Lo he hecho! ¿Has visto Fili? ¡Ha sido un tiro digno de un maldito Dios! -el moreno casi saltó de la alegría, lo que provocó que Fili soltase una pequeña carcajada.

-Lo he visto, lo he visto pequeño. Si sigues así, Dwalin tendrá que callarse la boca y admitir que eres un excelente guerrero. Aunque sabiendo lo cabezota que es, literalmente, no creo que se disculpe...

-Gracias hermano. -Kili le abrazó fuertemente, demostrándole su agradecimiento. Y para desgracia del pequeño, no solo eso.

-Hm...Kili, llevas un puñal en el bolsillo o es que practicar tiro conmigo te ha puesto alegre? -le soltó Fili, sonriéndole divertido cuando el más pequeño se separó de él con brusquedad.

-Fili, esto...Yo...¡Imbécil! -y dicho esto, el más pequeño de los dos, recogió sus cosas apresuradamente y se marchó de allí, dejando al rubio solo, semidesnudo y con una sonrisa que casi se le salía del rostro, pues acababa de confirmar ciertas sospechas que tenía desde hacía ya tiempo. Y es que no era el único que se había alegrado del contacto personal aquella tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos dos no me pertenecen, y todo lo que reconozcáis no es de mi propiedad, si no de la de Tolkien. No hay ánimo de lucro en esto, si no únicamente deseos de que pasen un buen rato y sueñen con estos dos perfectos hombretones. Un beso y disfruten (:

* * *

-El blanco es para los elfos-

Nunca en su vida, el joven Kili, hijo de Dís, sobrino del gran Thorin Escudo de Roble, hubiese afirmado que él llegaría a esa situación. Habría negado hasta la saciedad, sabiendo que jamás haría tal cosa. Pero ahí estaba él, enfadado a más no poder, delante de su hermano Fili, el cual le miraba con la diversión aflorando en sus claros ojos.

¿El motivo de su enfado? Que Kili le había quitado su camisa favorita, la de color azul terroso. Pero eso no era lo peor, no. Lo peor había sido que Kili había tenido que ponerse una camisa blanca. ¡Él! El que juró y perjuró que nunca llevaría una prenda de ese color...Podía aceptar llevar colores similares a la tierra, azules y los marrones de las pieles, pero blanco no. De todos era sabido que él odiaba ese color. Eso era de elfos.

Y claro estaba, su hermano, no contento con robarle su camisa y usarla, le había dejado únicamente una camisa blanca que ponerse. A punto estuvo de pasearse por todo el pueblo a pecho descubierto, pero desechó la idea solo de pensar en la reprimenda que le echaría su tío al verlo de esa guisa. Por lo que se puso la camisa y buscó a su hermano por cada rincón de la montaña, hasta encontrarlo finalmente en las, en ese momento, desiertas cocinas. Al entrar y verlo allí sentado, en una mesa, con su pipa en la boca y su camisa puesta, Kili no pudo mas que estallar.

-¡Blanco!-chilló el menor de los príncipes, a tan solo unos cuantos pasos del rubio, el cual lo miró sin entender nada.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo, _Kil _? Porque no entiendo de que me estás hablando. -el rubio siguió fumando de su pipa, haciendo como si nada de eso fuese con él.

-He tenido que ponerme tu estúpida camisa B.L.A.N.C.A.-le espetó el menor, quitándole de las manos su pipa.

- ¡Eh! Que eso es mío...-el mayor de los hermanos hizo un puchero, a lo que el pequeño contestó con un gruñido.

-Y la camisa que llevas puesta mía. ¡Me la robaste, bastardo!- Fili se levantó del asiento de madera y encaró a su hermano pequeño. Por mucho que Kili fuese un par de centímetros más alto, el rubio seguía imponiendo más, quizá por su barba o por su relativa seriedad, carente e la personalidad de Kili.

-No la robé, solo la tomé prestada. No tenía nada más que ponerme, pedazo de elfo quejica. -el rubio intentó quitarle la pipa de las manos, pero el moreno fue más ágil.

-¿Y qué hay de esta camisa blanca? Pudiste habértela puesto. -murmuró apuntándose al pecho con el dedo índice mientras fruncía el ceño y apartaba aún más la pipa de su legítimo dueño.

-Ya no me vale, me queda pequeña, por eso cogí la tuya que es más grande. Aún sigo sin comprender por qué te gusta llevar la ropa tan ancha, hermano. Así nunca atraerás a las mujeres.

-Quizá no quiera atraerlas...Además, me da igual. Devuélveme mi camisa. -el rubio lo miró con un deje de suspicacia brillando en sus ojos. ¿Había oído bien?

-¿Ah, no? ¿Porqué no querrías? Y no te la pienso dar hasta que no me devuelvas a _mi pequeña_.

-¿Llamas a tu pipa, _tu pequeña_? -rió el moreno.- No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo quiera o no, bastardo.

-No me llames bastardo, porque tú lo eres tanto o más que yo, mocoso. Y sí es de mi incumbencia. ¿Acaso no te gustan las mujeres, Kili? -preguntó en tono burlón el rubio, acercándose un poco más al pequeño. Kili en cambio desvió la mirada, dando un paso atrás, claramente sonrojado.

¡Ajá! ¡Así que era eso! A Kili no le gustaban las mujeres si no los hombres...Como a él.

- No eres el más apropiado para preguntármelo, _Fi..._Y no me cambies de tema. Mi camisa. Ahora. -pidió el menor, arrastrando cada sílaba.

-¿Tanto quieres verme desnudo que no puedes esperar o qué? -rió el rubio, tomándose su tiempo en quitarse la camisa del otro, quedándose desnudo de cintura para arriba. A Kili se le secó la boca al ver semejante espectáculo.

-No quiero verte desnudo, idiota. Ni en tus mejores sueños.-murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-No dices lo mismo en ellos. Quítate la tuya.-exigió el mayor, con la voz un tanto más grave de lo acostumbrado.

-¡¿Qué?! -el menor de ambos lo miró escandalizado. ¿Que coño quería hacer con él? No es que no lo desease en su fuero interno, pero allí, en las cocinas...Sin hablarlo primero...Aunque también era verdad que ellos dos nunca habían sido de hablar demasiado. De insultos sí, de eso siempre había mucho.

-Que te la quites, no pretenderás que vaya por ahí medio desnudo, ¿Oh sí? -Fili no pudo evitar sonreir, alzando una ceja inquisitivamente. El pequeño se lo pensó un poco antes de quitarse la camisa también. No le importaría en absoluto disfrutar de la vista semidesnuda de su hermano a todas horas...Si no fuera porque mientras se quitaba la camisa, la tela tapaba sus ojos, el menor hubiese podido ver como el rubio devoraba su cuerpo semidesnudo con la mirada.

-Toma. -le tendió la blanca e impoluta camisa y su pipa aún encendida. El rubio dejó los objetos sobre la mesa, entregándole a él su adorada y vieja prenda.

-¿Entonces no me lo dirás? Que soy tu hermano...-Kili lo miró desconcertado, no sabiendo muy bien de lo que hablaba el rubio.

-¿Eh?

-Que...-Fili avanzó un par de pasos más hacia su hermano, pasos que este retrocedió cauteloso. -Sí...-de nuevo aquel baile, un par de pasos hacia delante, un par hacia atrás.- Te gustan...-Fili sonrió al ver como su presa había quedado acorralada contra la pared, con él aprisionándolo suavemente. -Los hombres.

Digamos que el cerebro de Kili simplemente se cortocircuitó, no pudiendo controlar balbuceos nerviosos y sonrojos delatores.

-¡No! No me gustan los hombres, y no digas estupideces. -dicho esto, Kili empujó a su hermano, separando su pecho desnudo de él. Se escabulló de la cocina lo más rápido posible rezando para que el imbécil creído de su hermano no hubiese notado la notable erección que portaba en los pantalones. Aquello estaba empezando a ser un hábito que ya empezaba a mosquearle. Regresó a su habitación pensando en lo ocurrido. Realmente no había mentido a su hermano. No le gustaban los hombres. Solo le gustaba él.

* * *

-NA: Siento todo el lío que armé con lo de subir la historia dos veces, por pensar que no se podía ver con las demás, pero en mis pc's eso falla. De todas maneras, esta será la historia que continuaré, por lo que borraré la otra. Espero actualizar esta historia lo más rápido posible, porque amo a esta pareja, pero los estudios no me lo permiten. Para los que les gusten este tipo de relatos sobre el Hobbit, les anticipo que haré una nueva centrándome en la relación de Thorin y Bilbo y, que cuando acabe el curso, terminaré los otros fics que dejé a medias. ¡Pero es que me asaltan las buenas ideas! Y cada día escribo sobre nuevas parejas, y no puede ser xD

Pero no se preocupen que este fic no lo dejaré colgado (: Prometo actualizar lo antes posible, como muy tarde la semana que viene.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y comentais, sois unos amores.

Un beso, Avengirl.

PD: Si les apetece que los chicos hagan algo en especial, no duden en pedirmelo, y yo se lo escribiré :D


	4. Chapter 4

-Como tio Thorin nos descubra, nos mata, ¿lo sabías, no? -el menor de los hermanos Durin miraba a su compañero de travesuras, el cual lo arrastraba por los pasillos de la casa de su tío en busca de un buen escondite. Aunque si su hermano pequeño seguía chillando de aquella manera, tío Thorin no necesitaría buscar mucho, pensó el mayor.

-Algo intuía, pero gracias por la información, genio. Y ahora cállate, gritas más que un apestoso troll. -murmuró en voz baja temiendo que fuesen descubiertos.

-Pues tu hueles como uno de ellos...-le respondió el moreno, frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía. Su tío estaría al llegar de su trabajo en la forja y lo más probable es que ya supiese de la travesura que habían realizado, por lo que debían darse prisa y esconderse de su temible furia.

-Más quisieras, elfo sin barba. -Kili frunció aun más el ceño ante el cruel comentario de su hermano, decidiendo que a partir de ese momento ya podría comerse un trasgo a Fili, que él no lo ayudaría. El mayor de los enanos los introdujo en el escobero del piso superior, sabiendo que, con la "alergia" que le tenía su tío a las escobas, jamás les buscaría allí. Sin duda alguna, ambos enanos se estaban arrepintiendo de haber escondido todas las armas del señor Dwalin. Thorin se las haría pagar muy caro a ambos por gastarle tal broma a su compañero de batallas.

-Tío, me estás aplastando. -se quejó el rubio al sentir como su hermano se pegaba más a él por la falta de espacio.

-No es mi culpa. Fue tuya la estúpida idea de meternos aquí. Y la de esconderle las armas al señor Dwalin. Y nuestro tío nos descuartizará por tu estúpida culpa. Estúpido.-Kili le miraba fijamente mientras despotricaba todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo _Kee_? Normalmente te da igual que nos metamos en líos. Normalmente eres tú el que nos los busca...-Fili miraba desconcertado a su hermano pequeño, el cual ahora bajaba el rostro, con actitud apenada.

-Ya, bueno. Y tú normalmente no te ríes de mí por no tener barba.- Oh, era eso...Pensó el mayor de los enanos, sabiendo que la había cagado pero bien. No se había acordado de lo mucho que le afectaba a Kili que se metiesen con él por no tener casi barba como los demás de su raza. Se pateó mentalmente por haberle dicho tal cosa.

-Kili...Siento mucho lo que dije antes. Enserio...¿Me perdonas? -el rubio se pegó más si se podía a su hermano. Con una de sus manos alzó el rostro de Kili para que le mirase a la cara.

-Hm, está bien. -el moreno sonrió levemente, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que su hermano no pensaba como los demás, que no pensaba que era raro por no tener barba.

-Así me gusta.- Fili intentó acercarse más para abrazarle, pero una maldita escoba se interpuso en su camino haciéndolo tropezar y caer sobre Kili, tirándolos a ámbos al suelo. El menor de los herederos gimió dolorido cuando su hermano cayó sobre él.

-Por Durin, eres un puto torpe _Fee_. -los rostros de los dos enanos se encontraban ahora muy cerca, demasiado cerca, cosa que empezó a incomodar al moreno. El rubio por su parte estaba demasiado centrado en mirar los labios del menor como para sentirse incómodo por ello.

-Hm, ¿Fili? -Kili no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su hermano, el cual seguía con su escrutinio, poniendo aun más nervioso al pequeño.

-Joder Fili, que pesas...-se quejó de nuevo Kili, no sabiendo que pensar de la expresión que tenía su hermano en el rostro.

-Kili, ¿Alguna vez te han besado?-preguntó el mayor con interés. Kili casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar a su hermano.

-Pu-pues no...No le gusto demasiado a las chicas...-el pequeño desvió su rostro avergonzado. Por mucho que fuese uno de los príncipes de Erebor, las mujeres seguían recelosas de su casi inexistente barba, por lo que su vida amorosa era nula por así decirlo.

-Hm, no veo el porqué de ese motivo...-susurró su hermano, acercando el rostro un par de centímetros más. ¿Y los chicos? Nunca...¿Besaste a ninguno?

-¡Claro que no! Además...Tío Thorin me mataría si yo llegase a cortejar a un hombre...-el pequeño casi tartamudeaba, cosa que enternecía al rubio.

-Al tío Thorin le puede partir un rayo. Si te gusta alguien bésalo Kili, no te lo guardes. No importa si es hombre, mujer, como si es Bombur. -Kili lo miró entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

-¿Lo dices enserio? -el rubio de cabello trenzado asintió.

-Por su puesto. Aunque ojalá no beses a Bombur, eso sería muy desagrada...-el mayor no pudo terminar la frase, pues unos carnosos labios posados sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. Varias emociones le asaltaron al mismo tiempo. Felicidad, vergüenza, miedo, amor...No podía creer que sus mayores fantasías estuviesen haciéndose realidad en ese instante. Tampoco podía creer que Kili realmente quisiera besarle. El moreno se separó al poco tiempo al sentir que su beso no era correspondido. Lo más seguro era que su hermano quisiese despedazarlo por haber tenido la osadía de besarle. Pero toda su palabrería de antes le habían proporcionado el valor suficiente para declararse en ese corto beso, por mucho que luego fuese rechazado.

-Fili, yo...Lo siento. No quise hacerlo. -el pequeño de los hermanos se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, no pudiendo mantener la mirada mucho más tiempo.

-Mentiroso. Si querías hacerlo. Y espero que sigas queriendo, porque yo sí. -el rubio le dedicó una gran sonrisa, apartándole el brazo del rostro para poder verle bien.

-Espera, ¿entonces no me odias? -la alegría parecía desbordar de los ojos del pequeño, el cual creía que el pecho le estallaría de la emoción.

-Pues claro que no, imbécil. No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto. - dicho eso Fili agarró el rostro del moreno con ambas manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los dedos antes de unir sus labios con los del otro en un suave y dulce beso. Kili, que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, pegándolo más a su cuerpo si se podía. Durante varios minutos, horas o segundo, solo hubo besos, roces, boca contra poca, piel contra piel, hasta que la falta de aire hizo mella en los hermanos. Se separaron a desgana, apoyando Fili su frente en la del otro para mirarle directo a los sonrieron mientras respiraban sofocados a causa del intenso beso.

-Te quiero Kili.

-Y yo a tí Fili. -le respondió el menor con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se borró en cuestión de segundos al escuchar el sonoro grito proveniente del piso inferior.

"_FILI, KILI, ¡SALID AHORA MISMO!" _La voz de su tío Thorin daba realmente miedo. Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, decidiendo al mismo tiempo que lo mejor sería levantarse del suelo, dado que si su tío los pillaba en esa poco inocente postura, no solo los mataría, si no que luego se los echaría de comer a los wargos.

-Creo que alguien está cabreado...-canturreó el rubio, incorporándose del suelo.

-Quizá sea por que hace mucho tiempo que no moja...¿Tu crees que tío Thorin está frustrado sexualmente, Fili?-rió el moreno.

-Hm, puede, Kili. Deberíamos buscarle pareja. Así dedicará su tiempo a otro, y no nos matará a nosotros.

-Sí, busquemosle un bonito novio, Fili.

-¿Novio? No creo que a nuestro tío le gusten los enanos...Kili.

-Entonces busquemosle un bonito novio que no sea enano. -el mayor rió ante la ocurrencia de su hermano.

-Buena idea Kili. A partir de ahora ese será nuestra tarea. ¿Trato hecho?-Fili le robó un beso a Kili, a lo que el menor correspondió con una torcida sonrisa.

-Trato hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Estos dos no me pertenecen, y todo lo que reconozcáis no es de mi propiedad, si no de la de Tolkien. No hay ánimo de lucro en esto, si no únicamente deseos de que pasen un buen rato y sueñen con estos dos perfectos hombretones. Un beso y disfruten (:

* * *

-Ese maldito momento en el que Kili decidió usar cubiertos-

Habían pasado ya varias semanas de aquel secreto suceso en el armario de la casa de su tío Thorin, y Fili ya no podía más. Fili, que siempre había sido el más relajado de los hermanos Durin, estaba que se subía por las paredes. ¿Porqué? Simple. Su hermano se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a torturarle. El muy cabrón, amante de las travesuras, no podía evitar reírse a su costa, poniéndole en las situaciones más vergonzosas posibles. Como aquella vez en la reunión de amigos de su tío, cuando los invitó a todos a cenar.

El pequeño salón de la casa de Thorin estaba a rebosar de enanos de todas las edades, siendo él y Kili los menores de la estancia. La bebida y la comida fluían por la mesa cada vez que a alguien se le antojaba algo en especial. Los cantos y risas a pleno pulmón ensordecían los oídos. El humo de las pipas llenaba el aire. Y las sonrisas llenaban las bocas de los enanos. De todos salvo uno. Y ese era él, Fili. Y la cuestión de su no-sonrisa, era el capullo de su hermano. El muy cabrón lo miraba directo a los ojos, haciendo caso omiso al alboroto de su alrededor. Le miraba con deseo, lamiendo lentamente la cuchara que sujetaba con una mano. Fili sabía que lo hacía totalmente a posta, solo para él. Que sabía perfectamente lo jodidamente sexy que estaba siendo. Que sabía que si no fuese por todos esos enanos, se lo hubiera tirado allí mismo, con ropa y todo. Y es que, al tenerlo justo enfrente, Fili no podía apartar los ojos de aquel delicioso espectáculo.

Bombur, miró preocupado al mayor de los hermanos, pues apenas había probado bocado.

-Chico, ¿Que te pasa? Apenas comiste nada. -le preguntó apretándole suavemente el hombro. Conocía bien al rubio, y sabía que era de buen comer.

-Igual no le gusta, señor Bombur. Apuesto lo que sea a que quieres comerte otra cosa, ¿verdad Fili? -inquirió divertido el moreno de los hermanos, haciendo atragantarse a Fili con la sopa.

-Chico, chico, por todo el oro de Erebor, respira...- Bombur le dio varias palmadas en la espalda, en un intento de calmar su tos. Mientras, Kili se retorcía de la risa en el banco de enfrente.

-Tranquilo señor Bombur. Está todo muy bueno,es solo que no tengo mucha hambre esta noche. -"por lo menos no hambre de sopa" pensó el rubio.

-De todas maneras es bueno comer, ya saben, para así tener energías. Y tú deberías comer más muchacho. -riñó a Kili, el cual solo asintió sonriendo.

-¿Eres un capullo, sabías? -le susurró Fili a Kili una vez Bombur se alejó de ellos. El mayor se acercó a su hermano, inclinándose sobre la mesa. El pequeño lo imitó.

-Admite que todo lo que dije fue verdad, hermano. -Fili bufó, apartando la mirada de la torcida sonrisa de su hermano.

-Más quisieras...-estaba empezando a hartarse un poquito de las travesuras de su hermano. De como cada dos por tres tenía que inventarse escusas para que ningún enano sospechase que se quería tirar a Kili rudo contra una pared. Se le ocurrió una idea para que su hermano viese que con él no se jugaba. Sonrió y le pasó una jarra a rebosar de cerveza . Kili no sabía donde se metía...

Al la séptima jarra Kili casi veía doble, lo cual era muy gracioso, tanto para él como para su hermano, quien se mofaba de su estado.

-Ese tío que está...¡Hip! A tu lado, _Fee_...Se parece mucho a ti. ¡Hip! -rió el menor, señalando al hueco vacío que había al lado de su hermano.

-¿Ah sí? Será mejor que te lleve a casa, o acabarás besándote con la jarra...-el pequeño rió aun más fuerte.

-No, con la jarra no...¡Hip! Con tu amigo rubio que se te parece... Quizá podamos hacer un trío, _Fee_...¿Quieres hacer un trío Fili? -el mayor puso los ojos en blanco mientras incorporaba a su hermano del asiento. Lo asió por el costado, colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros, para así cargar con él.

-Tío Thorin, me llevo a Kili a casa. Está tan borracho que encontraría a Bombur atractivo. - su tío soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, será mejor que descanse. Tened cuidado Fili, nunca se sabe quien puede rondar las calles. -el mayor de los tres los acompañó a la puerta como cuando eran pequeños.

-Adiós tío Thooooooooorin. -se despidió el menor de los hermanos, haciendo un gracioso y amanerado gesto con la mano.

El rey bajo la montaña negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar sonreír antes de entrar de nuevo en su casa. El mayor de los hermanos siguió caminando, casi arrastrando a su hermano calle abajo. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que el trayecto hasta su casa no era muy largo. Y lo mejor, su madre no estaba en casa aquella noche. Había viajado al pueblo vecino a una reunión en nombre de Thorin, por lo que tendrían la casa para ellos solos. Kili, más despejado ahora por el frío aire de la noche, miró a su hermano.

-Me emborrachaste para aprovecharte de mí. Losé, _Fee_...-murmuró haciendo énfasis en el diminutivo de su hermano.

-Hm, no lo niego. Tampoco tu decías que no a seguir bebiendo, ¿eh?-el mayor le picó con un dedo en el costado, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Porque la cerveza estaba buena...Como tú. -rió el menor.

-Anda calla, o nos oirán. -el mayor abrió la puerta de la casa, introduciéndose con su hermano casi colgando de sus hombros.

-No quiero callarme Fili, quiero hacerlo. Ahora. -Fili cerró la puerta justo antes de que su hermano rodease su cuello con ambos brazos. Hecho eso el menor inclinó su rostro el escaso par de centímetros que los separaban,lo justo para besarle en los labios. Fili se separó levemente de su hermano.

-Estás borracho Kili. Vamos a dormir.

-Pero Fili...Yo no quiero dormir...-murmuró quejándose contra su boca. El mayor de los herederos no podía pensar con coherencia, pues su hermano se restregaba contra él, adueñándose de su boca.

-Kili...-gimió el mayor al sentir como el menor rozaba su ya más que notable erección contra su entrepierna, despertando de nuevo el deseo en él.

-No está mamá. Estamos solos, y quiero hacerlo. Y sé que tu amiguito también quiere. -gruñó sonriendo contra su boca, deslizando su mano hasta la abultada entrepierna del mayor, el cual cerró los ojos ante el roce. Kili lamió el labio inferior del rubio, para luego morderlo goloso. El mayor desistió en sus intentos de oponerse y cogió a Kili por la cintura. El menor rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo de su hermano, agarrándose a su cuello con ambos brazos sin dejar de besarle con ganas. El rubio caminó hasta la habitación que compartían ambos. Al llegar echó a Kili sobre su cama, el cual lo miró con el deseo brillando en sus oscuros ojos. Hecho eso se subió a la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el menor, quitándole la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho. Una vez los desnudó a ambos de cintura para arriba, Fili se inclinó sobre su hermano, comenzando a lamer y morder su cuello. El menor cerró los ojos, suspirando de placer.

-Por Durin...Me pones tanto Kili...-murmuró el rubio contra su pecho.- No sé como pude aguantar tanto tiempo sin tocarte hoy...

El rubio se extrañó al no obtener respuesta alguna de parte de su hermano. Por lo general, Kili nunca se estaba callado mientras estaban en la cama.

-¿Kili...?-Fili miró a su hermano pequeño, el cual yacía completamente dormido bajo su cuerpo gracias a la borrachera.

-Será cabrón...Él y su puta manía de joderme. -rió el mayor mientras se quitaba de encima del pequeño y se echaba junto a él, tapándolos a ambos con una de las gruesas mantas de piel. Sonrió al ver el inocente rostro dormido de su hermano. Se incorporó levemente, lo justo para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-Descansa pequeño, mañana me las pagarás todas...


End file.
